Ashley
Ashley is a friend of Kelly Bundy from high school who appeared in three episodes during season 10 of Married...with Children. She is played by former Playboy Playmate Heidi Mark. Description She appears to be a sexy, promiscuous young woman in her early 20s and like Kelly, isn't very smart, but somehow managed to graduate from Polk High. Also, like Kelly, she relies on her charm and beauty to get what she wants from men. She also seems to enjoy teasing Kelly's brother, Bud, knowing that he finds her to be attractive, while she views him as a nerd and a loser. She meets up with Kelly and the other girls for their five year high school reunion in Blonde and Blonder, implying that they had not contacted each other since they left high school in 1990. She claims to have missed Kelly for so long that she wrote letters to her almost everyday and then hands her those letters in person, which Kelly also does. While the girls go though their yearbook and make fun of people who were not them, Ashley reveals that she stood up her prom date, after he appeared in a maroon tux and stretch limo, found a note that said "Bite me, Nerd Boy!" when he arrived at her house. She struggles to remember who the guy was, before Bud reveals it was him. She then apologizes to him, saying that girls in high school can be mean and tries to cheer him up. As he forgives her and suggests that they could finally go out on a date, she yells out "Bite me, Nerd Boy!" causing her to laugh and say that men are suckers. At the reunion, Ashley notice a handsome man and alerts the other girls about him. He eventually notices them and walks to their table, revealing that he is Eric Waters, a nerd that Kelly had stood up at prom, leaving him on a rooftop in -10 degree weather which cost him a toe due to frostbite. As she looks on in awe, he tells her that nice clothes, contact lenses and 10 million dollars can improve a person's looks. Later that night, Ashley makes a bet with Kelly to get Eric's affection and they agree to use "the move" (which involves a sultry walk and a sexy twist of the hips while staring at Eric) at 40 paces. They both try their moves, which gets the attention of other men and even a female P.E. teacher, but Eric ignores both of them. Kelly and Ashley then consult Bud about how to deal with rejection and he offers to talk to Eric. Bud separately tells the girls that Eric likes each of them. First, Bud tells Kelly to meet Eric at a location on a hand drawn map. He then tells Ashley to meet Eric underneath the bleachers where they retired her number in 15 minutes. She thanks him and says that out of all the nerd boys that she humiliated, he cried the best and then tries count 15 minutes out by using Mississippi. Sometime later, Ashley comes out from underneath the bleachers and adjusts her dress, says she had a great time. After she leaves, it is revealed that it was actually Bud pretending to be Eric. Eric then comes by and shakes Bud's hand as they congratulate each other for getting revenge on the women who betrayed them, as Eric reveals that Kelly is now in the same spot as Eric was on prom night. In Spring Break Part 1 and 2, Ashley starts flirting with Bud after Kelly, Ashley and the other girls found out that Bud and his friends will be heading to Ft. Lauderdale, Florida for spring break. She convinces him that she would be happy to spend time with a guy who lives in his parents' basement, but that he would need to take care of her jealous boyfriend. As he gets ready to fight her boyfriend, she tells him that if he killed her boyfriend, then she would have to wear black panties to his funeral and that she really hates wearing panties and suggests that she borrow his plane ticket. Kelly and the other girls do similar things to Bud's friends, leaving them stranded in Chicago while the girls go to spring break. After the girls make it to Florida, leaving Bud and his friends in the cold in Chicago, Kelly competes in the 6th Annual Miss Spring Break Contest as Miss Chicago. Ashley and the other girls try to coach Kelly with her answers and then later help her by sabotaging the stage for the other contestants. After Kelly wins, Bud, who convinces everyone that he is actor Joey Lawrence, tells the crowd that Kelly's win in invalid as the three male judges were her father, his business associate and their next door neighbor. Ashley and the other girls are then chased off the beach by Bud's friends who want their revenge on the girls. Category:Females Category:Season 10 Category:Kelly's friends Category:Recurring character Category:Polk High School Students